House Of Drama
by Jane-Vivian-Volturi
Summary: This is a X-Over of many different anime. The main two being Shugo Chara and Inuyasha. Longer summary inside. Please read. Lots of Randomness and funniness. please read and review!
1. Summary

~SUMMARY~

This is a crossover between a few different Anime. Most of the characters are from Inuyasha, however. There will be Inuyasha characters, Shugo Chara characters, Rurouni Kenshin, Twilight, Kingdom hearts, and Harry Potter. Most will be OOC, and they are all in California. More anime and books may be added as the story progresses.

The main characters, Vivian and Elizabeth (or Liz, as she is sometimes called) are best friends, and Vivian has inherited a mansion from her recently deceased grandmother. They have a few friends living with them already, and they gather more friends as they go. It is a random story that a few friends and I decided to write, and I thought I would publish it on Fanfiction to see what people thought.

~DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY~

This Disclaimer holds for all chapters following this. I own absolutely nothing. Well, except the Imagination in my mind, and my friends. But that is a different story for a different time. Hehehe. The credit for the characters go to their respective writers and artists. I just enjoy writing about them. The credit for a lot of the randomness in this story goes to my good friends from school. Without them this story would not be half as funny as it is going to be.

Please Review to let us know what you think, whether or not this is a good idea. The actual story is going to be better then this summary i promise you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vivian walked downstairs to get ready for the day that awaited her. She poured a bowl of Life cereal, added the milk, and sat down at the table in the Dining room. She looked through the newspaper to pass some time. Finding no stories that really interested her, she looked at the funnies. She laughed at Charlie brown and the cave man ones, then realized she still needed a job. She went upstairs to her bedroom to look for a highlighter. Finding one on her desk, she did a little happy dance, and went back downstairs and looked through the newspaper again. She heard a noise and looked up to see her friend and housemate, Elizabeth, walking into the Dining room.

Morning." Vivian murmured.

Good morning." Elizabeth replied cheerfully. She walked into the kitchen to grab herself a bagel and some cream cheese. "what are you doing?"

Oh, just looking for a job, but nothing sounds interesting enough for me." Vivian huffed and slapped the newspaper onto the table.

Elizabeth applied the cream cheese to her bagel and bit into it. She chuckled as she chewed at her friend's wild imagination. She thought of the most wild, action-packed things for the two of them to do.

"So, what shall we do today?" Vivian asked.

"I kind of wanted to see that new movie coming out… _Rush Punch*_" Elizabeth replied excitedly. "Maybe we'll meet some cute boys there. Hehe."

"That sounds cool, you can find the time for the movie and I'll get ready." Vivian said as she headed towards the bathroom on the first floor.

"Wait! We need to go grocery shopping today, too." Elizabeth exclaimed quickly so Vivian would hurry and finish getting ready.

"Okay, we'll catch an early showing and go shopping afterwards." Vivian replied, walking out of the room.

"I'm in the shower after you, so hurry up, k?" Elizabeth called.

"Okay." Vivian called back.

Vivian took her time in the shower, letting the warm water relax her muscles. She got out of the shower after about a half hour. She wrapped a towel around her and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into a cute blue long shirt and some black skinny jeans. She brushed her shoulder-length brunette hair, and put a little bit of eye liner on. She walked downstairs and heard the doorbell ring. She heard the shower running and figured Elizabeth was in the shower already since the two other housemates were still sleeping. She shrugged and went to answer the door.

An extremely gorgeous man about her age was at the door, with a brochure and a briefcase in his hands. He was tall, about a foot taller then her, with blue hair that went just past his eyes. His face was long and thin, but not anorexic thin. Just thin enough. She gasped and looked at his eyes. They were a wonderful shade of blue.

_He's so gorgeous! _Vivian thought to herself, blushing slightly.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Hello, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I am selling cookware. Would you mind if I came in and talked to you a bit about it?" He sounded like he had memorized that sentence. Vivian's thoughts were jumbled. His voice was sexy. _Sigh_ she thought, dreamily.

Vivian blushed as she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying.

Ikuto, after waiting for a few seconds asked "Ma'am? May I come in to show you my cookware?"

She payed attention this time, and smiled. "Sure." She said, trying to sound confident. "The counter is clean. This way, please." Ikuto walked in calmly, smiling at this odd girl he had come across. She obviously found him attractive, and he chuckled at that fact.

"Big house." Ikuto commented.

"Thank you. I inherited it a few months ago. My grandma left it to me when she passed." Vivian said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ikuto said softly.

"It's alright. So, I'm curious. Why are you selling cookware? Do you have any particular interest in selling cookware?" Vivian asked him inquiringly.

"Not exactly. I'm kind of still living with my mom, and I'm trying to get a place." He said. "Like this place. It's huge."

"Well, we are kind of lacking in money." Elizabeth, who had been listening the whole time, jumps in and leans her arm on Vivian's shoulder. "We have an extra room available if you can help with groceries or bills. I'm not saying to use all your money, but I'm the only one with a job so far."

"Wow, really?" Ikuto said. Vivian and Elizabeth looked at each other, then back at Ikuto and nodded in unison.

"Actually, we have about a dozen free rooms. Of course, as Elizabeth said, we are short on money. You would have to pay rent and help with groceries." Vivian said.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way. But you can call me Liz." Elizabeth said, extending her hand to him.

"Hi, Liz" He said, then looked to Vivian. "And what's your name?" He asked her.

"Vivian." Vivian replied, blushing lightly. He smiled.

"I think I could do $200 a month, and buy groceries, and clean the kitchen. Unless we alternate the days we do chores on?" He replied, phrasing it so that the statement was a question.

"I don't know, we haven't really discussed that little tidbit yet. Vivian said, not letting Elizabeth seem like she was the 'den mom'.

"Well, since I have a place, I will probably be quitting this job and getting a better one. Utau is going to be upset that I am moving." Ikuto thought aloud.

"Utau?" Vivian asked, curious.

"My sister. She is really attached to me. She's a big pop singer, or something." He explained.

"Cool, well we are planning on going to the movies and seeing _Rush Punch_. Would you like to accompany us?" Vivian asked, looking at him, then glancing at Elizabeth, making sure it was ok.

"Why not?" Ikuto said, smiling.

"Cool, then we need to go grocery shopping. We don't have much food right now." Elizabeth said, quickly adding "Oh, and I can pay for groceries today. You just need to get your stuff and move in. Any room you want, except for mine." She teased him and went upstairs to wash her face.

"We can just talk until she's ready." Vivian told Ikuto with a smile.

Elizabeth hummed as she got ready, not caring to put on cute clothes, seeing how interested Vivian seemed in Ikuto. Liz wasn't really interested in getting into an actual relationship. She liked boys though, so she took time and did her makeup. A little mascara, eyeliner, and foundation seemed alright for today.

When Liz was done, she went back downstairs and they all went out to the limo, which was waiting for them in the driveway.

"We can use this, since there are three of us going." Said Liz.

"Wait, should we invite the others?" Vivian asked.

"If you want to…" Liz replied.

"I'll go invite Ginny." Vivian said, running back inside.

"Ugh, I honestly don't like using the limo. It's too nice to go to the movies in. I'm not dressed nice, either. Oh pooh!" Elizabeth exclaimed to Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at the limo curiously.

"Sigh! I'll drive so I don't have to be seen coming out of the car. I'll drop you guys off and park." Said Liz.

Ikuto, not sure how to reply, said "Sounds cool. I could drive if you don't want to."

"Oh, no problem. I want to drive. Thanks for offering though."

Ikuto didn't reply, and just looked away. Liz noticed this and looked away as well. They had slowly gotten to the limo, and were now leaning against it. Liz couldn't find anything else to say, so she opened Ikuto's door, closing it after he got in, and went to go heat up the car.

As she sat down, and put her denim purse to the side, she realized she didn't have the keys. Freaking out, she patted her pockets and the seat, then grabbed her purse. She sighed with relief as she pulled the keys out of the bottom of her purse. She started the car to let it warm up.

*~ * ~ * ~With Vivian~ * ~ * ~*

Vivian rushed upstairs to knock on Ginny's door.

"Ginny?" She asked, "Liz and I are going to the movies with a new housemate. Would you like to join us?"

"Go away. I'm sleeping!" She heard her friend's voice, muffled by the door and the covers. She shrugged, and ran back downstairs to get to the movies on time.

* * *

><p>So? What did you think? review and tell us! i know there wasnt very much anime, but there will be in the next chapter. I promise. Inuyasha comes in, as well as Yoru and a few other characters. I promise you that the next chapter will be funnier. This chapter was pretty much just a plot maker. But REVIEW! Please? It would make our day. Oh! i am looking for a Beta. I dont know quite how it all works, so if you could tell me in your review that would be great. love you!<p> 


End file.
